Drapery fabrics are often used as both aesthetic and functional coverings for windows, doors, and other architectural openings. Some drapery fabrics provide thermal insulation to reduce the amount of heat that is transmitted into or out of a room. Other drapery fabrics such as sheer fabrics may be constructed to provide privacy while still allowing light to be transmitted into a room.